


Day Four-Teacher AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [4]
Category: Castle, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back when Castle was a teacher in college. Darcy is also a teacher and they share an office space. Every year they compare gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four-Teacher AU

Day 4 : "We're both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we've received from students and you've won for the past three years" Teachers!AU

Own Nothing  
...........................................................  
"The only reason you get this many gifts is because they all want to sleep with you." Darcy stated as they sat back in their shared office space. "Because this is seriously disturbing and I think a mental health check should be part of every semester, even if it's just to make sure we're not killing the freshman and seniors."

"You're just jealous." Richard Castle gloated as he danced around his desk, his fingers wiggling above his gifts. "I am the superior teacher and the students know it."

"How many panties did you get this year?" Darcy asked into her cup of coffee.

Richard stopped and looked down. "That is not the point."

"Panties don't count." Darcy smiled up at him. "You get points deducted from panties given, those are the rules."

"Stop saying panties." He states.

"Panties." She stated in a sexual voice as she could manage without laughing. "But seriously, tally them up. Because you know the rules. We have point system for a reason Castle."

"Both semester or just this one?" He asked her with a smirk.

She snorted. "Both and the points go up or down depending on sexy or innocent the panties are."

"Stop saying panties." He pleaded.

She leaned over and smirked. "Panties." She whispered.

"Alright, what did you get this semester that got you all high and mighty?" He asked her.

She laughed. "You really want to know?" She asked him and he nodded. She pulled a box out from her teaching bag and set it on his desk and stopped him from opening it. "Read the note first." She handed him the card.

Castle gave her a shy look before he slowly open the note and read it out loud. "To help you to stop being such a bitch and loosen up. Go fuck yourself." He flip the note down. "That's just rude."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Now open the box." She leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee in a gloating manner that reminded him of an evil mastermind. When he finishes his book, she will be the female confidante of Storm, or maybe someone else. He'll think about it later. He opened the box and tossed the lid. He pushed away the tissue paper to reveal a big black dildo.

"How do you always win?" He asked exasperated. "Every year?"

She snorted. "I don't know, but they obviously put some money into the gift. I looked it up, it's a nice one."

He looked up at her. "Are you going to use it?"

She shook her head. "There's a receipt in the box." She explained. "I don't know if they did anything to it, I'll get myself a new one."

He shifted in his seat and looked down at the device and back at her and saw her smirking at him. "You're a horrible woman." He could feel himself get harder at the thought of her using it.

"And you're a Panty hoarder." She laughed at him. "What time is our dinner reservation?"


End file.
